User talk:Dark Shadow 7
Welcome Yo, Dark Shadow 7! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- DartHolderX (Talk) 10:55, June 9, 2012 Heads Up If you are going to publish articles, keep the format consistent with the other similar pages and correct. Also, the pictures in the galleries must be 120px. As an encyclopedic website, it is essential that you follow this. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 22:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Warning For uploading duplicates of existing images. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 20:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Warning 2 and Warning 3 for adding unnecessary category and random Blog. You will be blocked for 3 days. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 21:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Please. When you're adding images could you not name them Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz? Ghost Knight 14:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) William Butler Yeats Shall I give you this dance, my dear? "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Warning If you name the images from external sources by your name or claim that they're yours, we categorize it to be plagiarization. Please be mindful of that. Your cousin HaosWolf learned that the hard way. profile talk blog adminlist user=DartHolderX logs}} - 04:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 You need to stop naming Images as DarkShadow07 it is plagiarization. Ghost Knight 13:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning 3 We told you to not plagiarize by naming the images using your name. But it seems as we were pretty much talking to a wall; you ignored our same Warnings, twice. Because this is your third consecutive block with the two blocks you received within 3 days of being unblocked, your block this time will be indefinite. - 'Caution! You have been ' 14:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC)